


All Will Be Well

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [80]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: The world around her is strange and distant, somehow separate from her thoughts and her essence. Her soul, maybe. Whatever it is, whatever is left of her, it feels so utterlywrongthat she can't help the panic that rises behind her sternum. It wraps tight around her chest—the sense memory of her chest?—and holds fast, unrelenting and unyielding.(Darkness. All there is is darkness.)When Kairi wakes, she is alone. It's not a sensation she's used to.





	All Will Be Well

**Author's Note:**

> [yeaka](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) prompted _maybe kairi or riku when they wake up in another world all alone? or one of them when the darkness first consumes destiny island?_ and this is the result.

The world around her is strange and distant, somehow separate from her thoughts and her essence. Her soul, maybe. Whatever it is, whatever is left of her, it feels so utterly _wrong_ that she can't help the panic that rises behind her sternum. It wraps tight around her chest—the sense memory of her chest?—and holds fast, unrelenting and unyielding.

(Darkness. All there is is darkness.)

For a brief moment she contemplates opening her mouth to scream, but the thought passes as quickly and easily as it had come. That way lies madness, in this place where her body has no meaning and the scant presence of her consciousness is all that she can feel. She doesn't scream. She lets the panic rise up to choke her but she doesn't scream, never screams, just feels the ebb and flow of the darkness around her. For now, it's all she has.

(She used to be more. Used to have more. What was it?)

Sometimes she hears voices in the darkness. They ebb and flow like the pressure and the panic and the darkness itself, reminding her that though she has nothing left but her soul, the world is still moving around her, and that means that somehow, somewhere, Sora and Riku are looking for her. The thought always calms the panic even as it heightens the way the voices chatter and mutter around her, even as it deepens the blackness around her to darkest pitch. She can feel the way the world moves and shifts around her, but even she knows it would be arrogant to ascribe the shifting tides of the world to her own shifting mind.

(Not so arrogant as she might believe, and yet. And yet.)

The world ebbs and flows like the lapping of the waves on their island, soothing her into gentle comfort and calm before thoughts of darkness and the memory of pain swarms up to consume her again. She clings to her faith, holds fast to her hope, but even so the panic wraps ice-cold fingers around her throat. It's all she can do not to hang on, to weather the storm of pain and fear and just remember what it is to be whole.

(Wholeness is an illusion. We are all cogs in the great machine of the many worlds.)

Once, she almost lets the darkness subsume her completely. Its claws are too deep in her soul, tearing what little is left there to shreds. Its freezing grip is wrapped too tight around her, stealing the breath from lungs she no longer is certain she still owns. Its pressure is all-encompassing, a deafening roar that settles as a throb deep in her chest. It aches and aches and aches and still she survives because they are coming. They are coming. She doesn't know who, anymore, doesn't truly know anything but the ache and the cold and the pain, but she knows they are coming. They will not leave her here. She is certain. They will not leave her here. Not forever.

(Forever is a long time, child.)

They will not leave her here. She is certain.

(How can you be certain of anything?)

Time. Time will tell. Time will make her safe, will take the panic from her soul and bones and lungs and all will be well again. They will come for her. All will be well again.

(Delusions are so much safer and easier than reality, aren't they? Perhaps I shall leave you to them.)

All will be well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [yeaka](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) for the drive-by beta. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
